


metaphora: hishermine

by spazmoid



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Free Form Poetry, Multi, Poetry, Symbolism, hishermine, metaphora, metaphora: hishermine, organic metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazmoid/pseuds/spazmoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>organic metaphor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	metaphora: hishermine

my thighs kiss skin and my hands exist for herhimthem;  
skin is an apple drawing out the sweet interior of its core,  
and it writes out what rests beneath them in fingernail pen strokes.

literature inscribed onto skin in running stanzas, a temporary memory of lovely lust stained onto gorgeous skin --  
"stay" and "i'm okay" are begging, wordless poetry,  
sweet nothings that wander off the cliff of my lip.  
they ask for nothing just splice our legs until we can all  
count each drumming heartbeat and pretend we are one being  
one soul.

stars burst and die  
comets blaze and fall  
trapped within in the binaries of existing and living and dying and the conjunctions that connect each one:

imprisoned in minds and sung with each expansion of our nicotine-ruined lungs,


End file.
